Secret Admirer
by Crimson Wine
Summary: Karena Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, hanya karena Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun. Tak ada celah bagiku untuk menggantikannya. Antara aku—si pemuja rahasia, Lee Sungmin, dan Cho Kyuhyun. R&R please?


**Secret Admirer**

Super Junior's FanFiction**  
**

by Kiri-chan

oOo

_Terasa dingin. Inspirasiku berhenti berdetak._

_Segalanya seolah kaku, tak bernyawa._

_Apa mungkin… aku sudah berhenti mencintaimu?_

Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin pada awalnya, sungguh. Setiap kali melihat wajahnya banyak kata-kata yang dapat kulontarkan demi memujanya. Setiap kali melihat senyumnya dapat kutulis beribu ungkapan cinta cerminan dari isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya. Bola matanya bagaikan fantasi tersendiri bagiku. Aku selalu merasa tenggelam, terhanyut, hingga aku tak dapat mengenali diriku sendiri.

Namun sekian lama bersamanya, aku merasa semua berubah. Banyak hal yang kuketahui tentangnya. Aku tahu apa yang membuatnya senang, aku tahu apa yang membuatnya menderita. Aku tahu kebaikannya, aku tahu keburukannya. Aku tahu dimana letak kesempurnaannya, dan aku tahu dimana letak sisi lemahnya.

Semua orang mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena 'bosan', namun sungguh bukan itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tidak bosan. Hanya saja sejak sekian lama bersamanya, dari hari ke hari aku makin kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Bibirku kelu, tanganku beku.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat kuungkapkan untuknya. Tak ada lagi deskripsi berlebihan yang kugunakan untuk memujanya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kupikirkan tentangnya. Kosong.

Aku lelah, sungguh.

Mungkin inilah saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti.

Ya, berhenti saja.

Biarkan aku melihatnya dari jauh. Biarkan aku mengawasinya. Tak perlu baginya menyadari keberadaanku. Biarkan aku menjadi bayangannya dalam diam.

oOo

"_Biarkan aku menjadi bayanganmu dalam diam."_

Itu kalimat dari pucuk kertas terakhir yang ada di lokernya seminggu yang lalu. Lee Sungmin tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan, segalanya terasa hampa sejak surat-surat itu berhenti berdatangan. Surat-surat dari sosok tersembunyi yang tak diketahuinya. Sungmin hanya mengenalnya dari barisan kalimatnya dalam surat, dalam untaian puisi yang sarat dengan pujian untuk Sungmin.

_Mungkin orang itu sudah berhenti memujanya?_

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

_Secret admirer_ punya batas waktu mereka sendiri, mungkin. Mungkin mereka lelah melakukan segalanya secara sepihak. Mungkin mereka lelah bersembunyi. Tapi karena tetap tak berani menampakkan diri, mereka memutuskan untuk lari. Menyerah.

Mengecewakan.

Padahal Sungmin menunggunya. Untaian kata-kata orang itu cukup mengambil hati Sungmin selama setengah tahun ini. Tapi apa boleh buat jika dia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Menyerah berarti melupakan Sungmin.

Bibir sewarna mawar merah muda itu mencebik. Dia kecewa. Tentu saja. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

oOo

"Kau lihat? Si autis itu sepertinya berhenti mendekati Sungmin."

Pernyataan itu mengundang _evil smirk_ yang terkembang di bibir si pemuda tampan. "Aku tahu, pemuda kutu buku yang tak berkelas seperti dia mana bisa membuat Sungmin-ku melirik? Seharusnya dia sadar diri sejak lama."

"Kau pikir ancaman kita saat itu berhasil?"

"Kurasa tidak, Hae." Si pemuda pucat menggeleng, masih dengan seringai setannya yang mengembang. "Aku ingat meski sudah babak belur setelah kita hajar, dia masih bersikeras tak mau menjauh dari Sungmin."

"Kau benar, dia baru menyerah sekarang." Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Hae' menautkan alisnya penasaran. "Tapi karena apa?"

"Mana aku tahu." Bahu tegap itu terangkat sekilas. "Dan kau pikir aku peduli? Yang penting sekarang aku bebas mendekati Sungmin tanpa gangguan siapapun lagi," lanjutnya sembari melenggang pergi.

"Y-YAH! MAU KEMANA KAU? TUNGGU AKU!"

oOo

"Pagi, sayang."

Alis Sungmin bertaut saat wangi maskulin itu menguar seiring lengan yang merangkul bahu mungilnya posesif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, hm?" Hidung mancung itu dengan kurang ajarnya menggelitik leher Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

_Evil smirk_ khasnya mengembang lagi, meski kali ini dengan bola mata berbinar cerah. "Kau tahu namaku? Aku pikir kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak saling mengenal, Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

"Jangan bertingkah. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa kau. Reputasi burukmu sudah menyebar kemana-mana." Sungmin menyingkirkan rangkulan Kyuhyun dengan mudah. "Pergi dariku."

"Perpustakaan ini tempat umum, Sungmin-ssi." Seringai setan Kyuhyun tak kunjung goyah. "Kau tak berhak mengusirku begitu saja."

"Ah, begitu?" Sungmin membalas seringai itu dengan senyum manis. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pergi."

Grep!

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. Sesuai dugaan, Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin bertanya ketus.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Seringai Kyuhyun lenyap kini, berganti tatapan tajam yang serius. "Berhenti menghindariku, berhenti bersikap seperti orang asing."

"Kita memang…" Telunjuk Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun. "… orang asing, kan?"

"Kita tidak—"

"Kau pernah baca tentang fase 's_trangers -__ friends __ - lovers -__ strangers_'? Tadinya kupikir itu konyol, tapi sekarang aku tahu itu benar." Sungmin berkata dengan santainya. "Tidak semua kekasih tetap menjalin hubungan baik setelah putus. Sebagian besar dari mereka bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal. Apalagi jika berpisahnya bukan dengan cara baik-baik."

"Ming…"

"Aku hanya mau dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang-orang yang dekat denganku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin tersenyum. "Dan kau bukan salah satu dari mereka."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang-orang terdekatmu? Apa para kutu buku membosankan yang menjadi penunggu perpustakaan ini? Seperti Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, dan—"

"Kau tak berhak meremehkan mereka, Kyuhyun-ssi," interupsi Sungmin dingin. "Mereka pintar karena menjadi 'penunggu perpustakaan' seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Nilai-nilai mereka bahkan lebih bagus dari _gamer_ berotak jenius sepertimu. Ah, suara Jongwoon hyung juga jauh lebih indah darimu saat bernyanyi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak tak senang.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Bel selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tajam punggung mungil yang kian menjauh itu dengan bibir bergumam, "Jadi sekarang orang-orang sialan itu jauh lebih berharga dibanding aku, Ming? Heh… lihat saja. Kau akan menarik paksa ucapanmu sendiri nanti."

oOo

"APA KAU BILANG? MENYERAH?"

Teriakan melengking Ryeowook sukses membuat telingaku berdenging. Aish… anak ini. Apa dia tidak sadar punya suara yang lebih tinggi dibanding lelaki pada umumnya?

"KAU BODOH SEKALI, HYUNG! BODOH! BODOH!"

Yak… dia mulai memukuli bahuku sekarang. "Aish! Berhenti, Ryeonggu! Kau baru makan apa tadi pagi? Kuat sekali sih?" ujarku sembari menahan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Ryeonggu benar. Kau memang bodoh."

Ucapan autis Yesung berhasil membuat pelipisku berkedut. "Kau bilang apa, hyung? Coba ulangi?"

"Kau-memang-bodoh." Sepertinya Yesung sama sekali tak keberatan mengulangi kalimatnya tadi. "Kenapa kau tak nyatakan langsung padanya, hah? Akan lebih mudah jika Sungmin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Lihat sendiri, kau sudah lelah mengiriminya banyak surat. Sekarang saatnya menghadapi Sungmin secara langsung!"

Wajah autis itu tampak semakin autis dengan kepalan tangan teracung ke atas. Aku mendengus. "Sudahlah, Yesung hyung. Tak ada gunanya aku melakukan itu."

"APANYA YANG TAK ADA GUNANYA?"

"YAH!" teriakku kesakitan. Dengan suara tenornya yang mengiris gendang telinga itu, Ryeowook juga menghantam kepalaku dengan kertas koran. Dasar maknae kurang ajar. "Untuk apa menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain? Tak ada gunanya!"

"Maksudmu Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya dengan gaya menyebalkan. "Bukankah mereka JELAS-JELAS sudah putus?" Entah mengapa Ryeowook memberikan tekanan pada kata 'jelas-jelas' itu.

"Aku tahu," lirihku menunduk. "Tapi Sungmin mencintainya."

"Sok tahu sekali kau." Ryeowook berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" balasku sengit. "Aku tahu Sungmin! Aku tahu segalanya tentang dia!"

"Kau bukan Tuhan yang mengetahui segala isi hati manusia." Yesung mulai mengeluarkan petuah sok bijaknya.

Aku mencibir. "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, sampai matipun aku tak akan menyatakan perasaanku pada—"

Aku tercekat. Orang yang sedang kami bicarakan entah sejak kapan berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan ini.

"S-Sungmin… ssi?"

oOo

"Jadi kau yang menulis surat-surat itu selama setengah tahun ini?" Sungmin tersenyum. Senyumnya yang membuat darah mengumpul di kedua pipiku. "Aku masih menyimpan semuanya, kau tahu?"

"A-ah, terimakasih."

Bodoh! Apa tak ada kata-kata yang lebih bagus dari itu? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Aish…

"Puisimu bagus." Masih dengan senyumnya, langkah Sungmin mendekat. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku hanya bisa berdoa keras semoga Sungmin tak mendengar hentakan jantungku. "K-kau tak keberatan?"

Mata rubah itu mengerjap sebelum tawa ringannya terdengar. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa harus keberatan? Aku bahkan menyukainya."

"K-kau… suka?"

"Ne… suka."

Kata itu nyaris membuatku tak lagi menapak tanah tempatku berpijak. Hei… sadarlah! Dia hanya menyukai puisinya! Bukan penulisnya! Oke? Sadarlah… sadarlah!

"Kau kenapa?" Sungmin menatap terkejut.

Aku baru tahu saat ini aku sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku keras. Argh… memalukan! "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kali ini atmosfer menjadi canggung karena tak satupun dari kami yang bicara. Sial…

"Ng… Sungmin-ssi, aku—"

"SUNGMIN!"

Aku mengutuk suara bass itu. SIALAN! Cho Kyuhyun!

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu meraih tangan Sungmin, dengan sigap menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu di belakangnya sembari menatapku tajam. "Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya! Bangunlah dari mimpimu!"

Deg!

Aku tercekat.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu sampai matipun tak mungkin bagiku memiliki Lee Sungmin. Karena itu aku menyerah. Dengar, kan? Aku menyerah! Yesung dan Ryeowook sangat bodoh saat mereka memaksaku menyatakan perasaan pada Sungmin. Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena aku berpikir mungkin saja kata-kata mereka memang benar.

"Sudahlah." Aku tersenyum miris. "Lupakan saja."

Hanya itu yang kukatakan sebelum berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ya, aku juga tahu. Aku ini pengecut.

oOo

Sungmin memandang kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan terluka. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sosok di belakangnya membalas genggaman tangannya. Lebih dari itu, yang membuat jantungnya menghentak karena dia kembali memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyu'. "Aku hanya bicara fakta. Memang tak mungkin baginya mendapatkanmu, bukan?"

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun menoleh putus asa. "Katakan padaku kau tak mencintainya."

"Kenapa?" Mata bulat Sungmin menatap lurus. "Dengan alasan apa kau yakin aku tak mencintainya?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku."

"Kenapa aku mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Karena…" lirihnya ragu sejenak. "Karena aku adalah… aku?"

"Kau tak yakin, Kyuhyun." Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda pucat di hadapannya merasa hampa.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun menatap memohon. "Jangan pergi."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak juga berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jika suatu hari aku mencintai orang lain, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya bukan karena orang itu lebih baik darimu, lebih tampan darimu, atau lebih kaya darimu. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Sungmin benar-benar melangkah pergi sekarang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terhenyak di belakang. Merenung, dan mungkin menyesal.

oOo

"_Sungmin bukan pemuda yang picik."_

Kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Yesung kini terbayang jelas di benakku. Sedikit banyak, aku menyesal. Aku merasa tak dapat memiliki Lee Sungmin. Lebih karena dia mencintai orang lain, aku merasa level kami berbeda. Berbeda jauh. Dibanding dengannya yang populer, memiliki wajah tampan, dan kepribadian yang sempurna, aku merasa diriku sebagai salah satu dari 'kelompok penunggu perpustakaan' tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

"_Jika suatu hari aku mencintai orang lain, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya bukan karena orang itu lebih baik darimu, lebih tampan darimu, atau lebih kaya darimu. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."_

Sungmin memang bukan pemuda yang picik. _Akulah yang picik. _Sungmin tak pernah mengukur derajat orang lain, tak pernah membagi-bagi kedudukan seseorang sesuai kasta. Akulah yang membentuk level-level itu sendiri. Yang menempatkan diriku dan Sungmin pada dua level yang berbeda.

Bodohnya aku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari. Mencari Sungmin dimanapun dia berada sekarang. Dan kuharap dia belum jauh.

"Sungmin-ssi!"

Dia menoleh terkejut. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggenggam tangannya.

"SARANGHAE!"

Dia tersentak. Aku berteriak terlalu keras sepertinya. Mata rubahnya membulat shock, sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. Seperti mengatur detak jantung.

Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, dengan senyum khasnya yang sangat manis.

"Terimakasih."

Seolah disiram air hangat, begitulah kondisi hatiku sekarang. Tak menyangka ungkapan 'terimakasih' itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku menggaruk tengkukku salah tingkah. "N-ne… sama-sama," jawabku gugup, tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku yang mengembang lebar.

"Dan… maaf."

"Tak apa." Aku menegakkan kepalaku. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Kyuhyun-ssi."

Bukan karena aku tak lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Bukan karena aku biasa-biasa saja. Bukan karena aku tak populer. Bukan karena aku miskin. Andaikan wajahku lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun, memiliki penggemar wanita lebih banyak dari Kyuhyun, berlimpah harta lebih banyak dari Kyuhyun sekalipun percuma saja. Karena Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, hanya karena Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun. Tak ada celah bagiku untuk menggantikannya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, hyung."

Mataku melebar. Hei… aku menyukai panggilan 'hyung' darinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi 'hyung'mu?"

Sungmin tampak terkejut sejenak.

Mungkin dia tak menyangka aku berani berkata seperti itu. Aku yang dulu, tidak akan berani karena kupikir 'orang dengan level rendah sepertiku tidak akan pantas jadi hyung-nya'. Tapi sekarang tak ada gunanya bersikap rendah diri lagi. Karena Sungmin bukan orang picik yang membeda-bedakan orang dengan kasta.

"Tentu saja!" Suara Sungmin memutus apapun yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini. "Tentu saja kau boleh menjadi hyung-ku, Shindong hyung!"

Dan saat Sungmin memelukku, rasanya hatiku semakin bertambah hangat.

oOo

"Ming…"

Sungmin terdiam. Beberapa meter di hadapannya kini, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Tanpa terasa jemari Sungmin mencengkeram tali tasnya kuat. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan kini. Rasa takut karena dia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang tepat. "Karena…"

"Sudahlah." Sungmin tersenyum. "Tuan muda sepertimu tak akan mengerti, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin melangkah, hampir melewati Kyuhyun namun terhenti karena pemuda Cho itu menahan lengannya.

"Ming, kumohon…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat napas Kyuhyun terasa mendekat di belakang tengkuknya.

"Chagiya, bicaralah…"

Dua lengan posesif itu melingkar di kedua bahu Sungmin kini, bukan dekapan egois seperti biasanya. Kali ini lembut, dan memohon.

Sungmin dapat merasakan debar jantungnya yang berteriak menginginkan Kyuhyun. Bohong bila Sungmin tak merindukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun hingga nyaris tak dapat bernapas. Bila ingin segalanya berjalan mudah, dia hanya perlu berbalik, balas memeluk Kyuhyun, menciumnya, dan perkara selesai.

_Tapi segala hal yang mudah itu belum tentu baik, kan?_

"Lepaskan aku, Kyu—"

"MING! AKU MINTA MAAF!" Kyuhyun berteriak putus asa.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf jika kau tidak—"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku telah meremehkan Shindong-ssi, Jongwoon-ssi, atau Ryeowook-ssi! Aku minta maaf karena aku tak terima saat kau bilang suara Jongwoon-ssi lebih bagus dariku! Aku minta maaf karena pernah bilang Seohyun-ssi lebih baik dari Shindong-ssi! Aku minta maaf karena pernah menyebut Shindong-ssi, Jongwoon-ssi, dan Ryeowook-ssi dengan sebutan 'kutu buku penunggu perpustakaan'! Aku minta maaf karena aku keras kepala! Aku minta maaf karena aku terlalu sombong! Aku minta maaf karena… karena… apalagi yang harus kusebutkan, Ming?" Kyuhyun terus bicara dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum suaranya melemah pada akhirnya.

"Ming?" Kyuhyun mendongak khawatir karena Sungmin tak kunjung merespon. "Apa ada kesalahan lain yang—"

Grepp!

Pelukan Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Hn?" Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat, menyentuh helai lembut rambut pirang platinum Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Suara Sungmin terdengar pelan bagai angin, membelai telinga Kyuhyun hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengulas senyum bahagia di wajahnya. "Ming, aku juga…" Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dan berbisik disana, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Flashback : ON ~**

"_Hyaaaa! Apa itu?" Donghae memeluk bahu Sungmin sembarangan, tak peduli dengan tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun. "MWO? Puisi apa itu? Puisi cinta? Waaahhh! Kau mendapat saingan, Kyuhyun!"_

"_Memangnya masih jaman jadi secret admirer begini?" Kyuhyun berusaha meraih amplop pink dari tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin berhasil menghindar. "Tsk… siapa orang yang berani menantangku, heh?"_

"_Shin Donghee." _

"_Mwo?" Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda kurus yang mereka ketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae._

"_Kalian tak tahu dia? Shin Donghee yang belum lama ini ikut olimpiade Bahasa dengan Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook."_

"_Ah, aku tahu dia." Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tadinya mereka ingin ikut olimpiade Matematika tapi gagal. Aku, Changmin, dan Seohyun-ssi berhasil menyingkirkan mereka."_

"_Seohyun-ssi?" Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku ingat! Gadis yang terang-terangan menyukaimu itu kan, Kyu? Tapi dia tak berani mendekatimu karena kau sudah punya Sungmin."_

"_Ya, sayang sekali…" Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. "Padahal Seohyun jauh lebih baik daripada kutu buku autis macam Shin Donghee itu."_

_Alis Sungmin tampak bertaut sejenak sebelum pancaran matanya berubah dingin._

"_Cho Kyuhyun, kita putus."_

_Kyuhyun tersentak. "A-apa…?"_

"_Anggap saja kita tak pernah kenal."_

_Donghae hanya bisa melongo saat Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan mereka. "A-apa yang salah dengannya, Kyu?" tanyanya bingung._

_Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin cemburu pada Seohyun-ssi?"_

"_YAH! Kau harus cepat-cepat minta maaf kalau begitu!"_

"_Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia akan kembali padaku sebentar lagi. Memangnya dia bisa kemana? Jadian dengan Shin Donghee itu? Tidak mungkin. Kau pikir pemuda level rendah seperti dia bisa dibandingkan dengan The Almighty Cho Kyuhyun, eh?"_

_Donghae hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya bingung. "Argh… terserah kau saja, Kyu." _

**~ Flashback : OFF ~**

oOo

**- Fin -**


End file.
